


Malevolently Benevolent

by DominusFero



Series: Tales From Demysarria [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Celestial Being AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Dimension Travel, Gen, Halloween vibes, Heaven Variant (Demysarria), No Dialogue, god character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Demysarria is a land outside of reality for the deceased to live out their eternal afterlives in bliss and prosperity. It is viciously guarded by four angels who do not take kindly to trespassers.Heed the legends for they are more truth than fantasy. Ignore the voice that beckons you, for disaster is sure to come.
Relationships: Daniel & David & Gwen & Jasper (Camp Camp), Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel & Gwen (Camp Camp), Daniel & Jasper (Camp Camp), David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David & Jasper (Camp Camp), Gwen & Jasper (Camp Camp)
Series: Tales From Demysarria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991374
Kudos: 6





	Malevolently Benevolent

**Author's Note:**

> David = Angel of Life  
> Gwen = Angel of Death  
> Daniel = Angel of Space  
> Jasper = Angel of Time  
> Campbell = An idiot
> 
> Also, listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHU6g3-35IU while you read to fully indulge in the vibe of the story.

Warily, an older human with a head of fading grey hair slipped between the transparent barrier and the gilded gates to Demysarria. Five all-powerful beings reside here, older than the universe itself. And while the human was prepared to face these creatures, avoiding confrontation would be in his best interest in order for his plans to work at highest capacity.

Demysarria was a world outside of reality, a place where dearly departed souls of all walks of organic life could live out their eternal rests in peace and tranquility. It was a beautiful world, free of all earthly poisons: people, pollution, famine, decay. The richest of landscapes sprawled out for miles before the human pest. Four sectors divided the world: one rich in life, another broken by ruptured time. A third clashing with remnants of the great expanse of space, another besieged by death and decay. And in the center, an oasis that fed into all four realms, a perfect mixture of life, death, space and time. Several grand waterfalls encircled a large pool. One flowed through several tears in the fabric of reality, another flowed backwards from the pool to the waterfall. Another pumped liquid sludge as thick and as filthy as oil through several formations, blending and melding into several off-shooting streams.

The gentle spirits that thrived in this land slowly began to fade, disappearing to escape from the intrusion of their homeland. The human’s malicious grin widened. Good. Less souls to forcibly vacate from his new dwelling. But first, he needed to reach the falls.

**_I've been watching you-_ **

The aged man headed off towards the waterfalls, believing that was the epicenter of the realm.

**_Just come to me-_ **

It was a fool’s errand to journey here. And yet, his mission remained a priority. Ducking beneath an overarching rock formation, the human lingered as he surveyed his surroundings.

**_I know where you're hiding-_ **

Entering the split ground between the expanse of space and the rupture of time, the human carried on. The ground gradually fell away, leading into a series of broken, floating platforms that branched off in a multitude of paths leading to the waterfalls.

**_I can see you-!_ **

In the distance, two sets of eyes were watching from the shadows outside of existence. One being had its claws embedded in the rock that it was hiding behind, leaving deep indentations in the surface. In the presence of the other being, color faded, the air grew stagnant and heavy and life wilted away.

**_It's okay, you're safe with me._ **

The human quickened his pace as he walked through the tall grass, slipping between flora and fauna of an eldritch variety. He moved quite fast for a man of heightened age. Looking down from the skies above, two other sets of eyes narrowed in disgust. Faintly, the sound of the hands of a clock ticked away.

**_Let me guide you-_ **

An evil glint flashed in the human’s pale blue eyes. The voice had spoken to him for several days, begging and pleading for him to follow, enticing him to embark on a journey. He would follow it to the end of time. If Demysarria was his earnings, he would gladly remain a dedicated follower. Lest he beware the five entities that inhabit the dimension.

**_You know where to find me-_ **

Quickly, the elderly human took off in a dead sprint. Leaping with all his might, he landed on a suspended platform. Loose dirt and grass crumbled and fell into the abyss below. Maintaining momentum, the human darted across each platform with ease, eventually scaling the summit. With an intense bound, he landed squarely on the land yards away from the foot of the crystal pool.

He was on the hunt for power, as many humans always are. With tools hexed by the darkest and most potent of black magic, he would bring any opposition to its knees. None would stand in his way. Demysarria was perfection on a silver platter: no rules, no laws, a haven on earth with little respect for the rules of nature. Governed by none, it was untouched by human hands.

Well, that was destined to change.

The human paused, seeing something move out of the corner of his eye. Fists clenched, the human turned, and suddenly, he found himself surrounded. Eyes widened in temporary shock and disbelief, the human’s stare darkened with anger.

The Angel of Life stood tall, with viridian eyes alight with the golden fire of all things living. Roots curled into its ribcage and down its arms, forming monstrously thick, gnarled claws. Vines looped over its shoulder, rising up the sides of the neck and sinking into the eyelids beneath the eyes. Those same vines sprouted off into vastly sized outlines of a pair of wings, threaded together by the finest spider’s silk. Its polar opposite, the Angel of Death, glared at the intruder from under the hood of an ebony cloak. Irradiating the infinite darkness beneath the hood, the Angel’s dark, violet eyes pierced the soul of all who were unfortunate enough to gaze upon it. Its wings were enormous and bat-like with thin violet ribbing pulled taut into a translucent membrane. The appendages shrouded the group in a leeching shadow, the darkness of its power seeping into the human’s very veins. The Angel of Space was a lanky being, sculpted from the finest cosmic energy, radiating a faint magenta glow. Stars and miniature galaxies could be seen swirling with the confines of its form, with crisscrossing golden rings floating around its chest. Its empty, cyan colored eyes saw to the furthest reaches of the universe, letting the Angel bear witness to the birth of every planet and the death of every star. The Angel hovered a few inches off of the ground, no doubt generating its own gravity. Its counterpart, the Angel of Time, looked to be an amalgamation of clockwork and human flesh. An entire shoulder was a rotating cog, complete with an intricate lacing of gears, cogs and chains clicking away as the pieces rotated in various degrees with a tick. The chest was hollow, replaced by several clock faces that melted into golden ribs that protected ancient cogs. One ran at a rapid pace forward, another bounced back and forth between counterclockwise and clockwise. Another ran in reverse. Two large gears protruded from between the angel’s shoulder blades, attached to spearlike clock arms with pointed tips.

Surrounding the human while still providing him with a chance to flee, the Angels began to sing their song of warning, a testament to the happenstances of unwelcoming trespassers.

_ “It will be there taking your hand. You meet the unknown. You can't walk away. For some reason it wants to take you. Having no clue, You don't want to stay.” _

The human callously disregarded their warning, advancing forward. He had come here with a purpose: to stake his claim in Demysarria free of the trials of the open world. The sacred voice had beckoned him, calling to him with promises of guidance. And no divine fools would dare keep him from it.

_ “It will be there taking your hand-''  _ The Angel of Space latched a hand on the human’s wrist, forcing him to stop. The human yanked his hand free of its grip, eyes narrowing in rage at being touched. The Angels’ heads jerked with each word, eyes furrowing with anger so intense it could calcify even the strongest of hearts. Their voices grew louder than before _ “-You meet the unknown. You can't walk away.”  _ The Angels closed the distance between themselves and the human. “ _ For some reason it wants to take you.  _ Thick, ink-like residue began to pool around the human’s ankles, seeping out of the grass. The pool began to thicken and stretch, rising up into a mound at a frightening pace. The human took a step back, foot sinking into the retreating goo. “ _ Having no clue. You don't want to stay.” _

**_“Let me guide you.”_** It solidified into a humanoid form, a dripping mouth of jagged white cutting through before more inky blackness obscured it. The black then began hardening before thin white outlines carved jagged patterns into the flesh akin to tattoos. The black rapidly cracked, peeling before ultimately shattering into large pieces. A piercing whiteness broke through, the purest form of energy in the universe. Armor straight from the ancient manuscripts covered up what designated the form as humanoid, an intricately designed helmet obscuring the face. The being towered over the angels, six arms poised at various angles with the largest, fluffiest wings spread between. The God of Creation, in all its holy glory. **_“You know where to find me.”_** The powerful deity sensed malice in the human’s soul, lowering a hand in indication for the Angels to attack. And so, they did.

The human charged at the Angels. Brandishing two karambits from his side pouches, the human hooked one into the shoulder of the Angel of Life. Looping himself up and onto the Angel’s back, the human took the other karambit and jabbed it into the side of the Angel’s head repeatedly. Neon green liquid, the lifeblood of the angel, splattered all over, some staining the cloak of the Angel of Death as its ally angrily whipped its body around trying to buck the human. Tearing at its back with its tree-root claws, the Angel uttered an otherworldly howl. Thick, jagged thorns erupting from its back, puncturing the limbs stabbed the human through its legs. Crying out in pain, the human tore the karambit from the body of the Angel just as the Angel of Time penetrated his shoulder with the spear of a clock hand. Ripping the human from its comrade, the Angel of Time pulled the human into its chest. Whipping around, the human stabbed the Angel of Time in its right eye with the right karambit. The angel’s eye, known as the Time’s Eye, was pierced and rendered useless. The fragile magic barrier shattered into pieces, the angel screaming in pain. Digging its fingers into the fabric of the human’s shirt, the angel ripped the human away, sending it ragdolling against the ground where it bounced several times before sliding in a swirling cloud of dust and torn grass. Enraged that two of its comrades were harmed, the Angel of Space leapt into a portal, suddenly appearing before the human as it exited the other side. Grip tightening on the left karambit, the human was barely able to regain his footing as he was forcibly lifted by his collar. Face splitting into an infinite maw of razor sharp, blisteringly white teeth, the furious being brought his head forward to tear off the human’s head.

A mistake.

A shrill cry rang out before turning into a garbled strangulation of pain. The human shoved as hard as he could, piercing the throat of the Angel, forcing his karambits through the flesh and all the way through until half of the tip poked through the back of the Angel’s throat. Gagging, the Angel of Space released its grip, staggering backwards.

With one of his cursed karambits embedded in the Time’s Eye of the Angel of Time and the other piercing the Angel of Space’s throat, the human threw his dominant hand over the pommel resting on his hip. Unafraid of the death that was certain to come, the human drew his enchanted, obsidian longsword, poised to strike the Angel of Death as her massive shadow encroached upon him.

Suddenly, the human’s chest burst in a fiery spurt of red and split bone. A thick black tendril retracted from the hole in the corpse’s chest, bright red blood dripping from its tip. The lifeless body fell to its knees before slumping over on its side.

The Angels paused, straightening themselves as their heads turned in the direction of the interference. The God of Creation stood high and mighty, its right arm fading to black where its limb shifted its shape from limb to tendril. With a snap, the tendril rescinded, reforming a recognizable arm and hand once more. The God of Creation then angled its head towards the Angel of Life, inferring its desire to dispose of the human remains. The Angel of Life nodded in acknowledgement, then turned its attention to the body. Tree roots sprouted from the lush grass, encircling their prey in tight coils. The soft soil began to crumble and give way as the roots pulled the body down into the depths of Demysarria, never to be seen again. What was once a living being was now no more than fuel for the environment that was to be dissolved into minerals and fertilizer. Calendula began to sprout and flower where the lifeblood trickled from the Angel’s head, taking root to seal the wounds.

The Angel of Time ripped the karambit from its Time’s Eye, the punctured socket dripping a brilliant golden ooze sparkling with glitter. Dropping the cursed tool to the ground, the Angel of Time placed its right hand over the shattered Time’s Eye. Utilizing its power of time reversal, it healed its injury by reversing the course of events leading up to the attack. Beneath the palm, the wound began to glow a rich orangey-gold as it healed. 

The Angel of Space reached behind its head with one of its four arms, pulling the karambit through the cavity carved into its throat. A thick fountain of ever rushing cosmic fluid flowed from the wound, swirling clouds of silver and speckled black rushing from the hole. The Angel of Time approached, tenderly placing both hands over the gushing wound on its cohort’s neck. The Angel of Space locked eyes with the Angel of Time, two of its four arms resting on the other’s hips, the other two loosely gripping onto the Angel of Time’s wrists.

Retrieving both karambits at the silent instruction of its leader, the Angel of Death kissed both tools. The material began to wither away and crumble to dust in the Angel’s blackened talons, never to exist again to maim a divine spirit.

The four Angels then regrouped, kneeling before the God of Creation in submission. Heads bowed, wings limp, the Angels awaited their next instruction. With a wave of two arms, the great deity dismissed all negative virtue from the realm. Timid spirits of those passed on began to walk the grounds once again, their clear, white outlines mixing as their souls aimlessly wandered the realm. Wordlessly, the God of Creation then melted back into its inky black, primordial ooze-like form, sinking into the ground to go wherever it was needed to be. Following the departure of their leader, the four Angels rose to their feet. Bowing to one another, each then headed off to their separate sectors of Demysarria. Upon the absence of the Angels, the gates to Demysarria swung shut, latching closed. Forever sealed off from the outside world, never again would this realm be free to venture.


End file.
